vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chambre de Chasse
A Chambre de Chasse is a magically constructed location that exists on the astral plane represented by a specific mindscape usually depicted as a room. They are created with Representational Magic using representational totems to draw and anchor the minds of others. When the destruction of said totem is destroyed, the person can leave the Chambre de Chasse. Purpose The Chambre de Chasse is a localized "pocket dimension" on the astral plane represented by one's mind created with representational magic. Witches have been known to use it as prisons to hold people's minds, and, according to Kol, to have 'mental target practice'. Although, witches such as the Sisters and Freya have been seen to use such methods for recreation. Throughout The Originals Series In Brotherhood of the Damned, Finn created an elaborate spell with totem animals allowing him to take the upper hand and trap his brothers Klaus, Kol and Elijah in an astral plane with the features of a hunting lodge. However, since the representations proved inaccurate, the spell collapsed. In A Streetcar Named Desire, The Sisters created an astral parlour to trap Klaus and Elijah along with Tristan and Aurora de Martel. This time the guests of the Chambre de Chasse were represented by pawns on a chessboard, and Freya was able to undo the spell once discovered the representations of her brothers. In The Bloody Crown, Freya Mikaelson created an astral landscape with the features of a mansion with a beautiful garden to allow her siblings (minus Klaus) and herself to have a spiritual relief as their bodies were weakened by different wounds. In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Klaus is attacked and his mind is drawn into a Chambre de Chasse. While he looks around, Elijah appears, revealing that he too was transported to the Chambre de Chasse. Neither of them are aware of the witch that performed the spell. In The Kindness of Strangers, it is revealed that Freya created the Chambre de Chasse, reconstructing an astral Abattoir to so that Hope would be able to bring the Mikaelsons back together and take back the Hollow's darkness in order to save her family. To free themselves, the Mikaelson siblings had to find keys that represented them to unlock the door and leave the Chambre de Chasse. Once Kol outed Freya that she constructed it for Hope, she left the astral prison of her own accord, leaving her siblings to fend for themselves. Trivia * Chambre de Chasse in French means "hunting room". * It is the first we've seen of the Astral Plane concept in the TVD/TO Universe. * Four hunt rooms have been shown thus far. This includes Finn Mikaelson's cabin in Brotherhood of the Damned, The Sisters' parlour in A Streetcar Named Desire, Freya Mikaelson's family home in The Bloody Crown and an astral Abattoir in The Kindness of Strangers. * Similar mindscapes have been seen throughout the series among other instances of vampire telepathy and dream manipulation such as: ** Elijah and Rebekah sharing a memory in Girl in New Orleans. ** Dahlia's in City Beneath The Sea where her memories were stored. ** Eva's in Exquisite Corpse ''trying to expel Rebekah's consciousness. ** Elena's in ''I'm Thinking Of You All The While where she's currently residing because of a coma. ** Stefan’s hallucinations while he was trapped and drowning in Quarry. *** It is worthy to note, however, that these all happened internally, within the minds of its user where as a Chambre occurs externally on the astral plane. Gallery Normal_TheOriginals211-0681Klaus-Elijah.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0685Elijah-Klaus.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0707Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0725Vincent.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals211-0737KlausElijahKalebVincent.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-1275ElijahKalenVincent.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-1311Vincent.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-1509KlausElijah.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-2005KlausVincent.jpeg Normal TheOriginals211-2040KlausVincent-Elijah.jpeg CDC1.jpg 618.jpg 660.jpg CDC2.jpg 725.jpg 729.jpg 795.jpg 1048.jpg 1804.jpg 1840.jpg 1869.jpg TO322_ChambredeChasse.jpg TO507-128-Klaus-Elijah-Chambre de Chasse.png TO508-004-Klaus.png TO508-016~Kol-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-018~Kol-Freya-Rebekah-Klaus.png TO508-023~Rebekah~Elijah~Freya~Klaus~Kol.png TO508-034-Klaus.png TO508-039-Freya-Rebekah.png TO508-041-Marcel.png TO508-068-Klaus-Freya.png TO508-071-Freya.png TO508-095~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-096~Elijah-Rebekah-Klaus-Kol.png TO508-105-Klaus-Kol-Elijah~Rebekah-Marcel.png TO508-106~Klaus~Rebekah.png See also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft